


Wolf Girl

by Future_Zookeeper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Future_Zookeeper/pseuds/Future_Zookeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kate catches the eyes of the Demon Wolf because of her unique ability, he will stop at nothing to recruit her. Will she be able to stay free, or will the Demon Wolf gain a new pack member? Find out by reading, Wolf Girl!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

Walking down the empty streets of Beacon Hills, I couldn't seem to shake this feeling that something bad was about to happen. I adjusted my hoodie as the wind blew, watching the leaves dance in the wind. Looking beside me, I met the concerned golden gaze of Mohegan, my wolf. Actually, he is a Kenai Peninsula Wolf, a sub-species that is supposed to be extinct. I reached my hand out and laid it on his shoulders, feeling his warm fur. This is no problem for me, since he stands 4-ft tall at the shoulders, and I am barely more than a foot taller than he. If you are wondering how an extinct animal is walking beside me, well, I kind of have a "gift", as some may put it. I have the ability to control animals, whether they are alive or extinct, and use them to help me protect the innocent. This also comes with the ability to shape-shift into any species, and I can even cause any animal beside me to shift to another species. I can't remember when I discovered this ability, but one day, quite a few years ago, I came across a pack of wolves. They were about to attack a poacher, but when I yelled "stop!", they obeyed.

Anyways, back to the present. Mohegan follows beside me wherever I go, and protects me or anyone I ask him to. And as we continued down the quiet street, I noticed Mohegan tense up as we passed an old warehouse. I figured it was just the looks that spooked him, until I heard a muffled cry. One glance between me and Mohegan, and we were both running toward the old building, hoping to help whoever was inside. Once inside, we stopped and looked around frantically, noticing a set of stairs in the corner. We rushed to them as we heard the cries coming from upstairs.

I hopped on Mohegan's back at the base of the stairs, so as to save precious time and allow us to reach the person in need of help as soon as possible. We reached the top in no time at all, and headed through an open doorway. Mohegan skidded to a halt, and my jaw dropped in shock at the sight before me. A young man, bent over in pain with a pole through him, and a woman holding it in place. She looked up at me, her eyes red, sharp teeth filling her smile, and claws on her hands and feet. In front of these two sat a man, who appeared to be blind, his head turned in my direction. In a corner of the room, a large man held a young girl beneath him. He has the same red eyes as the clawed woman. He stared at me, offering the same sharp-toothed smile as the woman. What the heck is up with these people? Are they on drugs or something? Or did I eat something?

Mohegan whined softly beneath me, drawing me back to reality. His dark fur bristling in anticipation of a fight, waiting for me to give the official command. Dismounting from his back, I place my hand on his shoulder and close my eyes. Picturing another extinct creature in my mind, one that has not walked the Earth for millions of years. The size alone should be intimidating, but combined with his attitude, he will be one scary beast! I feel him shift beneath my hand, which is sliding down from his shoulders as he grows in size. I open my eyes to see the wide eyes of the clawed woman as she stands in shock, still gripping the pole. For standing beside me now is no longer a wolf, but an Andrewsarchus. Mohegan now stands 6-ft tall and is 15-ft long, his head alone is 3-ft, and he now weighs a whopping 2,200-lbs! Let's see how the clawed woman likes him now.

"Hiyah!" Mohegan shoots off towards the clawed woman, who looks completely unprepared as the large beast stampedes straight for her. I close my eyes once again, time seems to stop as I call upon another creature to aide me. As I open them, a crocodile lunges out of nowhere straight at the clawed woman. Distracted by the large reptile, she is no longer holding the pole, but instead backing quickly away from the man. Now, Mohegan will have a clearer target. He's closing the distance on the still distracted woman who is watching the open-mouthed crocodile with fear, he lowers his head as prepares to ram her. BAM! The sound of the collision echoes through the room as the clawed woman is now airborne; the impact from Mohegan's head was enough to get her off her feet. Even the blind man seemed to take notice, as he whipped his head in the direction of the impact. I take the opportunity to run towards the impaled man, hoping to get him out of here and to a hospital. But, just when he was within reach, I stopped in my tracks. The blind man, who had just been sitting in front of the impaled one, is no longer there. Growls fill the room as the clawed woman charges at me, but she hardly gets within five feet of me before Mohegan rams her once again, sending her crashing into the wall. He quickly makes his way beside me, and there he towers above me, snarling at the clawed woman as she struggles to stand. Another deep growl sounds off as the large man, who had been holding down a girl in the corner, is now running at me. His distorted face stills me as I try to figure out what is wrong with these people. Mohegan, sensing that I probably won't give a command, charges from my side to collide with the large man. I shake my head to clear my thoughts as I watch Mohegan battling the man, who claws and kicks at Mohegan's face. Out of the corner of my eye, I look to the crocodile, who sinks into the floor as though it were water. I smirk as the reptiles head disappears, and return my gaze to the battling beasts before me. 3...2...1... The crocodile lunges out from the floor, sinking his teeth into the arm of the large man and pulling him to the ground. I whistle once, and the crocodile holds the man in place with his jaws; no matter how much he struggles, the jaws are locked in place until I say to release him.

*Click* Mohegan quickly turns his head, and runs to my side. I place my hand on his shoulder, close my eyes, and smile as my hand falls down. I open my eyes to find my wolf, once again standing proudly beside me. Grunts catch my attention, but they are just the hopeless struggles of the man caught in the jaws of the crocodile. A growl beside me causes my head to whip to the source of the noise, only to find the clawed woman slowly walking toward me again. Mohegan lets out a warning growl, and glares at the woman, who slows her steps slightly. I close my eyes once more, and I hear the woman start to run toward me. But, she skids to a halt, when two Velociraptors drop down in front of me. Fear is written all over her face as she slowly backs away. The raptors stalk forward, slowly and precisely like the hunters they are. I lift my hand as they prepared to strike at the woman, and they stop; turning back to me, they jog back to their places before me. I close my eyes, and when I re-open them, two cockroaches scurry away from me to a crack in the nearest wall.  
"Impressive." I look away from the clawed woman as I hear a British accent, only to find the missing blind man standing before me, but a respectable distance considering the massive wolf standing defensively beside me and the impaled man. "What is your name?" "Kate…" I reply monotonously. "Kali, stay where you are, will you?" So that is the clawed woman's name, huh? Anyway, enough with the distractions, pay attention to the blind man! I don't feel a good vibe coming from him. "Who are you and why is this man over here impaled?" I demand from the blind man while pointing to the impaled one groaning behind me. The blind man just smirks at me, and that is when I notice the red glow behind his dark sunglasses. My eyes widen, afraid of these people and wishing I had not come in here. But, then again, that would be against my nature. "I am like nothing you have ever seen before. I am a man with far more vision that anyone could anticipate, and I could show you just how much vision a blind man can have. I'm always on the lookout for new talent" His smirk returns, oh boy, this can't be good. I don't like the look on his face or the way he said 'talent'. "What do you say we, sit down and have a little chat? Kali, why don't you go ahead and get that out of Derek, don't need him dying on us now do we?"


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know at the end of the previous chapter, it said I would not update until I got 5 reviews... Well, it was posted on fanfiction.net before it was posted here, so that is why. Please leave reviews, they motivate me to write more/better! :D

I winced as I heard the disturbing sound of flesh moving as Kali pulled the pole out of the one called Derek. "Aagh!" I heard him groan as he slumped to the floor in agony. Beside me, Mohegan shifted uncomfortably while letting out a growl, directed at the blind man standing before me. Sighing, I replied to the man before me, "First of all, who are you people?! I mean, WHAT are you? You with the freaky red eyes, well, you all have them except for..." I turned to Derek to see red eyes as he lifted his head to assess the situation, "Okay, never mind… You ALL have freaky red eyes!" The blind man simply chuckled in response to my observations of them. "And then there's that gal over there with the freaky claws, and might I say, she needs a Mani/Pedi." I say while pointing to Kali, who has a shocked and slightly offended expression on her face.

Sighing, the blind man looked straight at me through his dark sunglasses, "I would appreciate it if you could release Ennis. You know the one currently in the jaws of a crocodile." I turn my gaze to the big guy who is being held down by the crocodile, whistle, the crocodile releases the man and quickly turns away. In the place of the crocodile now stands a rat, who scurries away to find a place to hide. "What do you want Deucalion?" The voice caught my attention, I turn around to see that Derek is now speaking and his eyes look normal, "She obviously isn't one of us, and even more obviously, she doesn't have any idea of what we are." So that's the blind man's name? I raise an eyebrow questioningly at Derek, who simply stares at me. Even Mohegan had turned towards me, raising a wolfy eyebrow at me, confused about the current situation. Deucalion smiles, but does not reply to Derek. Instead, he directs all his attention to me, "Tell me Kate, are you familiar with the term: 'werewolf'?" My eyes widen, as I piece everything together. That would explain the claws and red eyes.

Taking a step towards Mohegan, I dare not take my eyes off the blind man standing as still as a statue before me. His stance, I now noticed screamed power and confidence. This guy, obviously, is of a high rank (if those exist with these guys). "I believe just about anything can exist, after discovering my ability. But let me get one thing straight, I don't want any trouble here. I won't reveal your secret, trust me; I have to hide mine from the general public; unless someone needs help of course." "Oh, I'm not worried about that. Why don't we sit down and continue this conversation in a more relaxed manner." I raise my eyebrow even further, if that's possible. "Sorry, but I'm not interested in whatever it is you do. I don't want to get involved in anything I don't understand." I try to sneak around Deucalion, Mohegan pressed to my side to stabilize me as I tried to lean away from the blind man. "Who said you have a choice?" Deucalion's voice lowered slightly as he stuck his cane out in front of me, using it as a barricade.

A hand shot out of nowhere and grasped the cane. My gaze follows the length of the arm, to find the owner to be none other than Derek. "Let her go, she wishes to leave. You came here for me, to try to convince me of something." Derek kept looking at me from the corner of his eyes, urging me to leave, but I had a feeling that if I tried now, I would not get far. "You, Derek, are no longer my priority". Deucalion is now staring straight at me, oh boy, what did I get myself into now? By this time, Derek had released his grip on the cane, and Deucalion had returned it to a relaxed position in front of himself with both of his hands resting on the handle. I looked to Mohegan from the corner of my eye, silently giving a command, he winked in acknowledgement. Aaawoooooooooo! Mohegan's sudden howl caused everyone but me to take a step back, even Deucalion stepped back. Howls filled the evening air as the pack responded to Mohegan, "What did you do? What did he do?" Derek now had a hold of my arm, looking straight into my eyes. "He called the rest of my pack. He may follow me, but he does have a pack. Aaaaand here they come". I could hear them barking, growling, and whining with excitement as they bounded through the warehouse and up the stairs.

The first to bound into the room was a solid black male, Yukon. He was followed by a dark brown male, his brother, Soomon. Next, a pale male, the third brother, Jerichio came into the room. Behind the brothers were two females; the grey one, Kamali, and her black and white sister, Hokaloni. Yukon, upon seeing me, ran up to me and attempted to jump into my arms. He knocked me down onto my back instead, which led to a kissing 'attack'. Laughing, I placed both hands on the sides of his neck, gripping the fur as I attempted, and failed, to push him away. Mohegan cocked his head to the side, wagging his tail; he was clearly enjoying the sight of the happy 'reunion' before him. "Okay! Okay! Yes, Yukon, I missed you too!" He finally pulled away, but still stood above me wagging his bushy tail. I lifted myself and propped up on my elbows, which led to more kissing from Yukon. Mohegan finally intervened, pushing the excited male away from me. I take the chance to stand up before Yukon decides I need another round of kisses.

As I looked around with a smile on my face, I noticed Derek looking at me questioningly with an eyebrow lifted up. "What can I say? He missed me, it has been a while since I saw him last." I then noticed Deucalion. His head was tilted, as if to listen to the wolf pack that was grouped together by the entrance, waiting for me to give them commands. I tilted my head, and that was enough to signal the pack to come. Now, I am encircled by six Kenai Peninsula Wolves. I don't even have to say anything as the wolves begin to escort me out of the room, leading me back toward the entryway we all came in through.  
As we approached the entryway, I heard Deucalion call my name. My pack stopped as I turned to see him watching me, still standing in the same place, with a smirk plastered on his face while Derek stood between us, almost like he was prepared to hold them off so I could get out. "See you soon, Kate." Deucalion makes it clear that this is not over, and this will not be the last time I see him. Turning back around, I am met with Mohegan's golden gaze once again, waiting for the cue to continue on. Because I wanted to get away from Deucalion and the other red-eyed freaky werewolf-y guys (and gal), I pushed on Mohegan's backside to let him know, I wanted to get out and fast. I got the message across, and we were outside the warehouse in no time.

"I think that is enough excitement for one night, don't you? How 'bout we head home?" My pack looked to me, smiling and offering barks in agreement. But, when I say 'home', I am referring to a park near the high school where I spend the night huddling with my pack trying to keep warm. Yeah, I am basically homeless. We will stay at one location until we are found by Reszo, and then we move on and create more distance. Reszo is Mohegan's sister, she wants the alpha female title, and sees me as the current holder of it; basically, she wants to kill me if she gets the opportunity. I was abandoned because of my ability (and Reszo), but I don't let that get me down. I get my food from shelters, as well as whatever my pack finds. When they succeed in a hunt, they bring me a share, and I build a fire and cook it. It keeps me humble in a way, keeps my head in check, reminds me that just because I have this amazing ability, doesn't mean I am "miss big shit".

Lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't realize that we were almost to the park, until I heard noises inside the school. I looked to my pack, and without a second glance, we were all headed for the school. Once inside, the source of the noise was obvious. A gigantic werewolf was preparing to attack two teenage boys. Mohegan and the pack were growling, all of them on edge waiting for me to give them permission to attack. I placed my hands on the shoulders of Yukon and Mohegan, "Hiyah!" The two males bounded forward, the rest of the pack remained by my side. The huge werewolf turned, but not fast enough. Mohegan, the larger of the two wolves, leapt upon the werewolf and used his weigh like a wrecking ball to knock the large beast-man over. Yukon charged toward the werewolf's lower abdomen, this only aided Mohegan in knocking him down.

But before I could signal the rest of the pack, I heard a clicking noise. This did not go unnoticed by the werewolf, or the two teenage boys who were sitting on the floor with their jaws dropped in shock. Mohegan and Yukon simply pinned the werewolf and snarled at him, acknowledging the clicking but not wanting to be distracted from the werewolf. My face dropped when I realized who, not what, was clicking. "You have got to be kidding me! You again?" Deucalion only smirked when he heard me. "I see you're showing your incredible ability to more." "Yukon! Mohegan! Fallback!" The two returned to my side once more, I smiled as the teenage boys still had absolute shock on their faces. My face turned to one of shock when the werewolf stood and separated! He was actually two young men, twins, who combined to make one! I was woken from this state of shock when I heard the sound of a blade cutting flesh. That was when I noticed the tip of Deucalion's cane is spear-like, and he had just cut the cheeks of the twins.

Finished with them, he made his way over to me. "Don't you think it could be more than just coincidence that we cross paths twice in the same evening? Like they say, if you want something, let it go, if it returns to you it's yours, if not it was never meant to be." Is this guy crazy? "But I did not return to you, I was never yours to let go." The man simply smiled before turning and walking out the doors, my wolves moving aside so he could pass. The twins followed closely behind Deucalion, but they got the glares and warning growls from my pack; strangely, they ignore Deucalion, but it is probably because he is blind.  
"Wha... Who?" I turn my attention back to the two teenage boys who were now standing, the darker haired one pointing to me with a confused look on his face. "I'm Kate." Smiling I slowly walk toward them, but stop halfway. "I'm Scott, this is Isaac", the dark-haired one states, still confused and shocked. I lift my hand up, palm flat; the growling from my pack discontinues and they begin to lie down and relax. The one called Isaac lifted both his eyebrows, seemingly impressed by the fact that a simple lift of my hand can command an entire pack of wolves to stop all aggressive behaviors. I turned toward my pack, and then quickly turned back, preparing to make a point.

"You think that is impressive? Boy, you ain't seen nothing yet!" The two teens looked between each other and back to me, mouths agape. "Wait, you're telling us you can do more?" Scott asks. I simply nod my head, "Check this out." I close my eyes and lift my hand quickly, a dolphin jumps out of the floor and dives back into the floor in front of the boys. Their jaws dropped to the floor again as they looked between each other with absolute shock in their eyes. They watched as a small spider scurried away from the exact location the dolphin landed. "Are you serious?!" Scott looks at me with excitement; I smile, laughing at their expressions. "How about this one. Have you ever wanted to see a real live Tyrannosaurus Rex?" The two boys weren't even breathing at this point, they were so excited. I clapped my hands in front of their faces, waking them out of their shocked fazes. "You can, what is it called? Summon? A freakin' T-Rex?!" Scott placed a hand on my shoulder, "You can summon a T-Rex?" Isaac could barely ask above a whisper as he also placed a hand on my shoulder; both boys waiting for my answer. I smile, "Listen." ROOOAAARRRR! We ran outside the school, I signaled my pack to stay inside as I passed by them. Once we were standing in the parking lot, we were face to face with a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The dinosaur simply stood there, looking to me waiting for my command. "Holy SHIT! It's a real T-Rex! Can I pet it?" I nod my head, Scott and Isaac both moved forward slowly.

Looking the dinosaur in the eyes, I slowly nod my head. Scott and Isaac stopped in their tracks as the beast lowered its massive head. Scott was the first to reach his hand out, I watched as he slowly inched forward to pet the creature. I coughed purposely; the T-Rex took in a deep breath and ROOOAAAARRRRR! I laughed as Scott and Isaac both fell on their butts in surprise. "You're taking too long, just pet him already! Hahaha!" Scott and Isaac both looked at me with annoyed faces, but their eyes had turned gold. Wait a minute, them too?! I watched closely as the boys stood up and made their way closer to the T-Rex, intent on petting the creature that is supposed to have been extinct for 65 million years. Scott reached the creature first, I couldn't help but smile as I saw the boys smiling at each other, shocked and excited, trying to convince themselves that this is really happening, that they are petting a real live dinosaur.

When the two finished petting the T-Rex, I closed my eyes. When I re-opened them, I watched as a deer took its place and ran off in the direction of the nearest wood. Click-click! My pack came bounding out of the school and made their way over to me. Scott shook his head, eyes closed, "I just remembered something. Kate, why was Deucalion talking to you like that?" I scrunched my brows together and cocked my head to the side, confused at his question. "Uh, when he was talking about letting you go and you returning, or something?" "Oh, I'm actually not sure myself. Yea, I saw him earlier when I had gone inside a warehouse and found some guy named Derek impaled with a pipe, and some freaky red-eyed lady holding the pipe in." "Wait a minute, did you say Derek?" Isaac now looked concerned; he kept looking between me and Scott. "Yea, I mean he seemed fine when I left. He didn't look like he was bleeding or anything, which surprises me. But, he had put himself between me and Deucalion as I left, because Deucalion kept trying to get me to 'sit down and chat' or something along those lines." Shrugging I crossed my arms and looked down, still unsure about what exactly happened and what Deucalion's intentions are.

"Did Deucalion say anything to you? Anything more?" Scott seems as eager as I am to get answers, but unfortunately, I probably don't have exactly what he is looking for. "He..." I throw one hand up in an unsure manner, "He mentioned the term 'werewolf' and... I don't know... Something along the lines of 'he's always on the lookout for new talent' and something about me letting him show me how much vision a blind man can have." I shrug my shoulders again, this can't be some big deal, can it? Scott and Isaac looked between each other again, concerned looks on their faces. "If Derek was protecting her and helping her get away, I think that means we need to help her too. Maybe we should get her back to Derek?" Isaac suggested, Scott shrugged his shoulders in response. "I'm right here ya know!" The boys just looked at me before returning to their conversation.

Throwing my hands up in the air in frustration, I turn to walk away. "Wait!" Isaac exclaims, I turn back to the boys and cross my arms expectantly. "At least let us walk you home." Scott tries to reason; my heart sinks at the mention of 'home'. "I don't have a home. I sleep in the park down the street from here with my wolves, at least until Reszo finds us. She is Mohegan's sister, but she will kill me in an attempt to gain alpha status if she gets the chance" Again, the two exchange glances before Scott steps forward. "Why don't you stay with me? Isaac is staying with me too, but we can make room. It's just my mom and the two of us, my dad left quite a few years ago." I'm touched by your kind offer, but I am afraid I must decline. What about my wolves? Mohegan must be with me at all times unless I ask for brief privacy." "I'm sure my mom would have no problem at all with a wolf in the house, heck she has two right now!" Scott laughs as he points between himself and Isaac. I couldn't help but laugh at that statement; in a way it was true, she was living in a house with two werewolves.

"Okay, fine. I will stay with you Scott. But no shenanigans or else I may have to teach you a lesson." I smile while pointing at the two teenage boys who held their hands up in mock surrender. "Lead the way." I say while pointing my hands in different directions. My pack looked to me, and then to the boys, waiting for them. Scott and Isaac joined me in the middle of the circle of wolves. "Just so you know, I don't like that Deucalion has some sort of interest in you. I am doing this for your safety, because if he found out that you sleep in a park, he could take advantage of that, and of you. Also, Reszo can't get into a house, and if your pack surrounds it, she defiantly won't come close!" Scott seemed honest in his concern, "Why me?" Scott seemed surprised by my question, as did Isaac. "Uh, have you not seen your abilities? They're amazing! How many others out there are like you?" "I'm the only one, my ability can only exist with one at a time." My answer was quiet, but I know he heard. "That's probably why. Deucalion wants you on his side, and I am pretty sure Derek will want you on his side, especially when he hears about the T-Rex." Scott looks to Isaac, who nods in agreement. Oh great, what now there is gonna be some sort of war or something over the girl that controls animals?

We remained silent for most of the walk, until Scott spoke up. "We're almost there, just another block." I nod my head in acknowledgement. We didn't get much farther when Isaac's phone began to ring. "It's Derek..." I looked to him, curious and a little nervous at the same time. I really don't want to get involved with this werewolf stuff, especially if there will be any fighting over me, I don't want to be caught in the cross-fire! "Hello?... Yea, um, we found Kate..." I face palmed, didn't really want Derek to know that. "What?... Okay, but we were going to have her stay with us at Scott's, she has nowhere to go, she's homeless..." Again, another face palm... Now I had Isaac's attention, who had his eyebrow raised. "You want to talk to her?..." I give Isaac a death glare, "NO! I don't want to talk to him! Why did you tell him I'm homeless?!" I whisper angrily, Isaac put up his other hand in surrender as he carefully held his phone out to me.

I swipe it from him, "Hello?" "Kate? Deucalion doesn't know you're homeless does he?" Of course, that would be Derek's first concern. "No, not that I am aware of. Why?" I wanted to hear him say it. "Because, if he finds out, he will use that against you to gain your loyalty. Kate, if he were to recruit you for his pack he would use your abilities against us, against innocent people." "How do I know that's what you want?" I challenge, "How do I know which side is which? Huh? I was just introduced to the world of werewolves today, and you are already trying to get me to join one side over another?" Scott and Isaac were looking a bit concerned now; I hung up on Derek before he could say anymore and handed the phone back to Isaac. "Look, Kate, all I want to do is give you a safe place to stay, nothing more. I'm not trying to gain your allegiance or anything, I'm not going to force you to believe one way over another. I can tell we hold similar values, but I won't force you to do anything. I'm not part of Derek's pack, or any pack for that mater. Isaac is part of Derek's pack though, that's why Derek called him. But don't worry, I will explain anything you want to know about once we get home. It's not safe out here." I nod and offer a smile to Scott, "C'mon, we're almost to my house."

 

No POV- Location: Beacon Hills High School

As Kate, her pack, Scott and Isaac made their way to Scott's house, little did they know they were being watched. Deucalion, along with the twins, had perched themselves atop the school's rooftop and observed what had taken place. Deucalion's smile had only grown when he had shifted his eyes and seen the massive T-Rex standing in the parking lot, summoned by non-other than Kate. Of course he had listened to the conversation that took place after she turned the Rex back into a deer. He learned that she was homeless, but will now be staying with Scott and Isaac; but he also learned another very important factor, Derek may be interested in recruiting her and her talent as well.

"I can't let him have her." Deucalion said to himself as he watched Kate disappear with her pack, Scott and Isaac. Deucalion could tell that she doesn't exactly trust him, but she seems to trust those closer to her age a little more easily. Or, maybe she just trusts those she saves. He was puzzled as he thought of ways to gain her for his pack, when he remembered one more important clue: the girl has an enemy, Reszo. She could be the key to gaining Kate's trust. If Deucalion were to save Kate from Reszo, then she will be in debt to him and he could use that to gain himself a new pack member. The demon wolf smiled at the realization, "You won't be able to run from me forever Kate, soon." The twins looked between each other, and then to their leader.


	3. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Again, I apologize for how long this took me to write. Please understand that I am in college, and that comes before this story. I am updating when I can though. Also, I just finished up finals and the first semester of sophomore year; finals have really kept me busy! Thank you to those who have given support! This chapter was more difficult for me to write, because of the lack of action at the start. Basically, serious writer's block. I apologize if this chapter is not up to par, but I wanted to get something written and published for you guys. Thank you for your patience though!

Hello all! Again, I apologize for how long this took me to write. Please understand that I am in college, and that comes before this story. I am updating when I can though. Also, I just finished up finals and the first semester of sophomore year; finals have really kept me busy! Thank you to those who have given support! This chapter was more difficult for me to write, because of the lack of action at the start. Basically, serious writer's block. I apologize if this chapter is not up to par, but I wanted to get something written and published for you guys. Thank you for your patience though!

Kate POV (where it was before)  
As we approached the front door, I couldn’t help but to feel a little nervous. I didn’t know how his mother would react to me, or to my wolves. Would she be okay with a literal wolf in her home? Scott and Isaac both seemed to sense my apprehension, as did my wolves. “Hey, you okay?” Scott placed a hand on my shoulder reassuringly, “Yea, it’s just been like a year and a half since I was last inside a house.” The two boys looked surprised by this, but Scott broke from the state of shock first and reached into his pockets to fish for his keys. But, just as Scott was getting ready to insert the key into the lock, the door was opened by a woman, who I assume to be his mother. An awkward look of surprise shown on her face as she noticed me and my wolves, here goes nothing.  
“Scott, who is this?” “Mom, this is Kate. I invited her to stay with us, she has nowhere to go; she’s homeless, I couldn’t just leave her to sleep in the park.” His mother looked surprised, “Come inside, but, umm, the wolves?” “Uhh, one has to be with me at all times. I mean, I can be alone for short periods of time, but I’m talking really short, like only a few minutes. They won’t let me sleep by myself; they consider me to be their alpha female, so to speak. I promise no harm will come to anyone, it is my duty, and theirs as well, to protect the innocent.” Scott’s mom smiled, a kind of awkward laugh-smile, but opened the door wider so we could step inside. I snapped my fingers once at my pack, and they knew to stay outside and guard the house, while Mohegan stepped inside with me.  
“Thank you misses…” “McCall; or you can call me Melissa. And what is the name of the wolf who is staying with you?” I smile, “This is Mohegan; he is the alpha male.” I pat his head, which is relatively soft compared to the course fur that covers the rest of his body. “You can pet him if you’d like.” I smile when Scott’s mom reaches forward and pets Mohegan’s large head; Mohegan responds by licking her hand and wagging his fluffy tail.   
“So, how long have you been homeless, Kate?” “I have been on my own for about a year and a half.” Mrs. McCall’s eyebrows shot up at my statement, I simply shrugged in response. “Would you like a shower? Not that you smell bad or anything, but…” “I would love one, actually.” I laugh. Mrs. McCall had Scott show me to the bathroom, where he proceeded to hand me towels and some of his mother’s old clothes that she told him to give to me to wear.  
As Scott turned to leave, I instructed Mohegan to leave with him, I just wanted a few minutes to myself. The large wolf respected my wish and left the room with Scott; although I am sure he just laid down outside the door after it was closed.

Scott POV  
“I gave Kate some of your old clothes, like you asked me to. She appreciated them, like, a lot. She also had sent Mohegan out of the bathroom with me, but he laid next to the door after I shut it.” I sat down next to my mom on the couch; she was shaking her head as she tried to decipher the situation. “Scott, Isaac; are either of you two going to explain what is going on here? I get Kate is homeless, but there has to be more to her story since she has a literal wolf pack following her around.” “Scott and I pet a T Rex! Um, Kate somehow summoned one…” I looked at Isaac before letting my head drop into my lap. When I looked back up, I was met with the alarmed gaze of my mother. “Uh, Kate has some sort of ability, one that I have never seen or heard of before. Because of this, Deucalion is after her.”  
The distraught gaze was now replaced with one of understanding; she now realizes that Isaac and I brought Kate here to try to hide her from Deucalion. “So, what exactly is this ability? She’s not a werewolf is she?” “No, she’s not a werewolf. Her ability, I am not sure how exactly to explain without you thinking of me as being absolutely crazy. So, maybe when she is done with her shower and has settled in a little more, she can demonstrate her ability to you.” I looked to Isaac for some support; “You need to see her ability, it is so freaking cool!” My mom finally laughed a bit, something that is always good to see.  
Isaac broke the silence when he asked; “So, where will Kate sleep tonight?” My mom looked between us. “Well, I was thinking she could sleep in your room Isaac. You can have a sleeping bag and an extra pillow since you will sleep in Scott’s room. Don’t give me that look Isaac, Kate has a huge wolf that she must share the room with, plus it will be the first time sleeping in a comfortable bed for a year and a half. I think you can use a sleeping bag for a bit, don’t you? Be the gentleman?” I laughed as Isaac threw his hands up in surrender; my mom gave a good argument for Kate to get his room.

Kate POV  
I finished my shower, got dressed, and decided to let my hair air-dry. When I opened the door, I was greeted enthusiastically by Mohegan. I waited for him to relax before heading out to the front room with him by my side. Scott got up from his place on the couch and made his way over to me, “Kate, my mom has decided that you will sleep in Isaac’s room tonight. Don’t worry, he’s being sent to share my room; all he gets is a sleeping bag and pillow to make the floor more comfortable. And don’t argue it; you deserve a comfortable place to rest. Mohegan can sleep there too.” I couldn’t help but smile at the kindness being offered to me by Scott, his friend, and his mother.  
“Thank you for your kindness, I greatly appreciate it.” I began to scratch Mohegan behind his ear, eliciting a smile in response. “So, Kate, I have been informed that you have some sort of ability?” I raise my eyebrow at Scott, who just smiles guiltily before going to sit beside his mother on the couch. “Yea, um, I can control animals and change their shapes. For example, I tend to turn Mohegan into an Andrewsarchus; an extinct wolf-like animal that stands 6-ft tall, is like 15-ft long, and has a head that is 3-ft long. Then, I can shift him back to his normal wolf state.” I place my hand on Mohegan’s shoulder, close my eyes and smile as I feel my hand slip down as he grows in size.  
When I open my eyes, I am greeted with shocked faces all around. I smile at Mrs. McCall's expression of shock, as well as Mohegan's frustrated look (he barely fits in the room). "Oh, here's something cool. Look at his feet, what do you see?" I ask, looking between the boys and Scott's mom as I wait for a reply. "Uh, big claws?" I look to Isaac and smile. "Close, but not quite. They are not claws, they are actually hooves... Andrewsarchus's closest living relatives are sheep and goats!" (That is a fun fact I always enjoy sharing). I couldn't help but laugh more at all the jaws that were dropped to the floor. "Are you serious?! Sheep and goats!?" I giggled at Scott's exclamation and nodded my head before closing my eyes and focusing. I felt Mohegan's shoulders getting lower as I shifted him back to his normal state. 

After some more displays of my ability to Scott, Isaac, and Mrs. McCall, I was ready for bed. I was shown to Isaac's room, where I would be staying, by Mrs. McCall. She made sure they boys had anything from Isaac's room that they would need before the door was shut. Isaac only grabbed a pillow and a blanket from his closet before he left the room. 

I actually had a good night's sleep, the first in a year and a half. I was so used to sleeping on the hard ground or a bench, that the bed was a welcome relief. Yes, I absolutely loved being surrounded by my pack at night, but the hard ground gets to you after a while. Although Mohegan was always my "pillow" while the rest of the pack surrounded me and laid on me slightly to keep me warm, I appreciate the cozy blanket and soft pillow. I smiled throughout the night, not just because of the coziness of the bed, but also because Mohegan was so comfortable on the bed too that he was yiffing, smiling, and twitching in his sleep. The tranquility of the house, and the soft light of the moon shining in through the window soothed me, allowing me to quickly drift into a deep sleep.

Dream:  
I am standing in the forest, surrounded by trees that fade to an eerie darkness. I look around quickly when I hear a twig snap, but I see nothing. The back of my neck begins to tingle, as I feel something watching me. It is then that I see several pairs of golden eyes glowing from within the depths of the dark forest. One eye begins to move toward me as I step back. Soon, he is revealed; a wolf, but not just any wolf. This one is standing upright, has hand-like paws, and a saber-tooth. You heard right, a saber-tooth, just like the famous Smilodon from the Pleistocene. Except, he has only the right one, maybe the left tooth was lost somehow, a fight maybe? He also has four scars on his right eye, although I assume he actually no longer has the eye since it remains shut. His fur is tan on top, with a white underbelly and paws. On his neck, kind of like the collar on a shirt, a patch of grey stood out from the tan. 

Did I forget to mention that this guy is huge! Like 9-ft tall kind of huge! Almost as if noticing my surprise, he kneels down in front of me and smiles. Wait, he's smiling?! I notice as he reaches one fur-covered hand/paw toward me, simply extending it in a friendly gesture. But, I can't help but to cringe away. He looks disappointed, but keeps his arm extended. "Please, don't be afraid of me child." My eyes go wide as I realize he had spoken, and in such a soothing voice. My eyes remain fixed on his for a while before he breaks the look to glance over my shoulders. His gaze had gone from friendly to deadly in an instant, whatever was behind me, he didn't like. 

Click, click, click... I slowly turn around to find the blind man, Deucalion, standing behind me a few feet away with a smug look on his face. The wolf creature I had been with was now snarling something fierce behind me, but Deucalion seemed like he didn't even notice. "Leave her alone!" warned the beast, but Deucalion simply shook his head. "I am afraid I cannot do that, you see, she is mine now. Her forearm bares my mark, being what she is, she must oblige. If she doesn't, her gift can be revoked." 

I looked down at my forearm; it looked like a tattoo, this odd shape. Three "legs" in what appeared to be black ink.

No no no no no!!!! How did this happen? What does he mean by 'being what I am'?

End dream

 

I woke suddenly, sitting up and accidentally startling Mohegan, which led to a rather loud bang as he fell off the bed. But, with how big he is, it sounded worse than is actually was. He simply shook it off as he stood and stared at me, confused.

"Sorry Mohegan. Just had a weird dream. It had the usual wolf-thing, but then that blind guy, Deucalion showed up. It was..." I then noticed something that nearly made my heart jump out of my chest. The weird symbol in my dream that Deucalion had said was his mark, was present on my forearm... But, how?! I moved my arm as I began to panic, thinking that the dream had been real, but the shape moved. Weird. But wait, the mark is not dark, and since I moved my arm it is now resting on the blanket. 

I look to the window to see the symbol painted neatly on the window. How could anyone get up there? Heck, how did they get past my wolves?

"Scott! Isaac!" Within seconds they were both in the room; although I could tell they were the typical tired teens who were woken up before they were ready. But, when they noticed the symbol on the window, they went from teen zombies in need of caffeine to wide awake wolves on high alert. "Scott, isn't that..?" Isaac asked with a hand on his head as he turned to Scott, waiting for confirmation to the question of which he already knew the answer. "Yea, that is Deucalion's pack symbol." Scott's tone was serious, and I began to feel a little bit nervous. "Weird; isn't it usually used as a mark for vendetta?" Scott and I looked to Isaac. "Yea, it is. So, why would he have a vendetta against Kate?" I am so confused right now; I have no idea what they are talking about. "Whoa, whoa, wait a sec. Vernie do what now?" I swear I am going to have a butt crease in my forehead if this keeps up. 

Scott and Isaac both laughed before Scott began to explain. "A vendetta is a kind of revenge. Basically 'the eye for an eye' kind, except more extreme. Usually it is a 'life for a life.'" I mouthed an "oh" in understanding. 

Should I tell them about my dream? It probably doesn't mean anything though, I don't think werewolves can influence dreams at all. I bet you they can influence you if they bit you, but since I have not been bitten, I think I should be fine. For now at least.

After everyone had breakfast, I made sure to sneak a chunk of meat from the fridge for Mohegan. The rest of the pack will have taken turns going out to hunt something small, but because he was stuck inside with me, he was unable to get something for himself. 

"Kate, we have to go to school now. But before we go, there are a couple people we want you to meet. Kate, this is Allison." Scott points to a dark-haired girl as she waited in the doorway. "And this is Lydia." He points to the red head beside Allison. I smile and wave to them, and continue smiling as my gesture is returned. Another head popped between the girls, a boy. "Stiles." the boy called his name as he looked between the girls and waved at me. 

The boys drove to school with the two girls. I stayed at Scott's house with my pack to stay hidden. Scott had mentioned that the twins, who are with Deucalion, attend the high school. Also, I know none of my wolves would ever be allowed in, and so I could not go to high school. 

I spent the day inside mostly, only stepping outside to allow Mohegan to relieve himself. When I was inside, I pretty much sat around on the couch with Mohegan's head on my lap, watching tv or reading some random book that was lying around. Basically quite a boring day, albeit better than what I had experienced for the last year and a half. At least here I had a tv to watch or books to read. 

That evening:

I followed Isaac as he walked into Scott's room, where he was putting his jacket on and gathering his bike helmet. Apparently getting ready to leave; but to where? Deep in thought, I only heard bits and pieces of Scott and Isaac's conversation. Something about going to get food, Mexican I think? Mohegan's soft growling beside me broke me out of my thoughts. Isaac, I guess, has insisted on going with Scott. "I'm going too. Mohegan will be fine outside a restaurant as long as we have a window seat." I stated with a smile; Mohegan groaned at the idea, which earned a giggle from everyone. 

Scott and Isaac left on Scott's motorcycle, while I rode on Mohegan's back. But, rather quickly, we all figured out that Scott was not intending to get food, but instead to see the Alpha Pack, namely Deucalion. Great... As if I didn't get enough of his suggestive talk yesterday...

Sensing my uneasiness, Mohegan whined softly beneath me as he ran behind the motorcycle. "I'll be fine, boy. Just keep up with Scott, okay?" Mohegan jerked his body as he pushed himself harder to move faster in an attempt to keep up with Scott as he drove toward an abandoned mall. 

As Scott and Isaac pulled into the empty parking lot and shut down the bike, Mohegan continued to run to where they are now standing, only slowing down once he was close. I got off his back as soon as he came to a stop, although I may not have exactly waited for a complete stop to get off. 

"So, I see we are not exactly out to eat. What's the real plan?" I ask as we all head into the dark building. "We're just here to talk, try to reason with him. As well as find out why his symbol was on the window of the bedroom you were sleeping in." Isaac and I exchanged a glance as Scott gave his reasoning for coming here. I stumbled slightly as Mohegan pressed into my side in an attempt to get as close to me as possible. I attempted to push him away a little bit, but he wouldn't budge."Fine. Be that way." Scott and Isaac stopped and stared at me, but I simply pointed down toward Mohegan, who in turn looked up at me with a look that said: what did I do?

We continued to walk in silence until we came to an open area where Deucalion was perched proudly in the middle of an escalator; a dead escalator that is. His hands were resting on the handle of his cane, and his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. "You didn't come alone." Deucalion observed calmly. "Yea, uh, this is Isaac.." "I wasn't talking about Isaac." He turned his head away. We followed his gaze to find Derek, Cora, and Boyd coming from the shadows; yes, Scott filled me in on who is who. Deucalion then returned his gaze to us, his attention apparently back on me. "Kate, once again we cross paths. I am beginning to think this may mean something." His grin returned once more, before disappearing as Derek and Scott began to talk about him being the one to die. Although, by the smug look on his face, he is not exactly convinced. 

I could now sense the tension rising, Mohegan can feel it too. He is now shifting his balance constantly, waiting for the fight to occur. As everyone went on with their conversing, and Deucalion's pack began to gather in the room, I brainstormed for a solution. My only choice it seems, is to aid Scott, Isaac, and Derek's pack to fight against Deucalion's pack. 

Derek made the first move, but was intercepted by Kali. I close my eyes and focus as I listen to the werewolves around me size each other up and battle. Suddenly, a metallic screech filled the air, and all fighting and bickering ceased. Behind me, a Dilophosaurus emerged from the shadows (this particular dinosaur is based on the one from 'When Dinosaurs Roamed America', when it comes to coloration and vocalizations). The crested, agile dinosaur screeched as it sized up Ennis. 

The large werewolf seemed unsure of the dinosaur as it moved closer to him. Similar in height, the two would easily make for an interesting battle. Ennis roared and charged the Dilophosaurus, who in turn ran at him. But the dinosaur stopped suddenly, seeming to wait. Ennis got close and prepared to strike, when suddenly, the Dilophosaurus leapt onto the large werewolf and knocked him to the ground. As if finally realizing the danger he was in, the werewolf struck the dinosaur on the head and ran when the dinosaur was off him enough. With a screech, the Dilophosaurus chased after Ennis as he bounded for the stilled escalators from which he had entered the room originally. 

While everyone was distracted by that lovely dinosaur, I focused once more as the twins made their way toward me. They stopped when a roar filled the room. Behind me, a Cryolophosaurus emerged. Its small crest looked like a little wave upon its head. This guy is a little bigger than Dilophosaurus, so I think he can manage the twins if they morph together. With another roar the Cryolophosaurus took off toward the twins as they merged. I watch as the twins back up, with the dinosaur ramming them and snapping aggressively, they are seeming to have a difficult time. 

A new roar caught my attention; Kali. Staring me down I knew I only had seconds before she would... And here she comes... I closed my eyes once more and smiled with satisfaction as. I heard Kali come to a halt. I opened my eyes to see the large shark fin as it seemed to swim through the concrete floor. "Kali, meet Megalodon... The ancient relative of the Great White Shark, but much bigger. In fact, I believe this guy is near 80 feet in length. I would run, or get to high ground, if I were you." She looked to me, as if tempted to attack, but decided against doing so as the large fin moved toward her quickly. I watch as she jumps up the pillar she had come down on, and smile when she got to the next floor just in time to evade the enormous jaws of the Megalodon as it leapt up to try to grab her. "Duuun dun... Duuuun duun... Dun dun dun dun.... Dun dun dun dun dun dun!" I giggled as the fin moved around the floor before slipping beneath the surface.

I stopped when I heard roars of pain sounding out, Kali had attacked the Cryolophosaurus, and the twins are now helping her to bring him down. Ennis had gotten the upper hand with the Dilophosaurus, as he got it to a side where he pushed it off the ledge where it fell to its death. The werewolves resumed fighting, I stood back, unsure how to help. A T-Rex maybe? No, too big; it wouldn’t be able to turn around fast enough. A Sabertooth? No, too small; powerful, but small enough that the werewolves could finish one off within minutes or even seconds. Entelodont? No, the big pig may be mean and a meat-eater, but I think it would have been too slow. Andrewsarchus is big and powerful, but once again, too slow when turning; better suited for head-on collisions. I was so lost in my own world that I hadn't noticed Deucalion making his way toward me, until he was within a few feet. How did he get past all that ruckus up there??

"You never cease to impress me, Kate. Even I had taken a step back when you brought in the Megalodon; didn't feel like being shark bait." I watched carefully as the man removed his sunglasses; Mohegan, I noticed, is still pressed closely to my side. "Why was your pack symbol-thing painted on my window? What do you want with me?" He grinned at my questions. "I want you in my pack, and I am willing to go to extreme measures to make sure that you are mine; a part of my pack. How far I go is up to you. But make no mistake about this, I will have you in the end; no one else can have you but me. Now, what do you say Kate? Just how far are you willing to make me go?" Geez, talk about being straight forward and to the point. "Uh, I think you need to back off just a tad. No offense or anything, but I just got introduced to the world of werewolves yesterday. Sorry, but I ain't ready to be joining anyone just yet." The grin disappeared as his mouth formed a straight line. Oh, shit. 

Noises caught both our attentions, and I watched in shock as Derek and Ennis both fell off the edge. Mohegan grabbed my hand in his mouth as he darted forward, thank goodness, and headed to Scott. The boy is injured, but also emotionally hurt as he had just witnessed what was possibly the death of Derek. I turned to look over my shoulder, and noticed that Deucalion was nowhere to be seen. Maybe I just imagined that whole creepy encounter... But then again, maybe not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews please, I love them! I know Deuc may be a bit creepy at the end there, but I kinda liked the idea. But like Kate said, she may have just thought it happened since she had been so lost in thought. I hope to update really soon (in fact, I am working on it right now!), and the next chapter will reveal a hint as to what Kate is, but don't worry... All will be revealed soon! I hope the chapter was written well enough, I had almost lost interest in it when I was preparing for finals, but I kept the interest in Deucalion and essentially kept an interest in writing my story.


	4. The Chase/ Who am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, wow, two chapters in one day! I started working on this chapter as soon as I finished the previous one! Winter break and writer's block aide from the Teen Wolf marathon, haha

Hello, wow, two chapters in one day! I started working on this chapter as soon as I finished the previous one! Winter break and writer's block aide from the Teen Wolf marathon, haha.

Chapter 4

Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Boyd, Lydia, and Allison are all away. The boys are on their way to a track meet, while Lydia and Allison are following the bus. I am stuck in Beacon Hills, whoopee... Scott had become slightly paranoid after I mentioned the encounter I thought I had had with Deucalion. He worried that the Alpha may try something while he is gone, but I reminded him of my ability, and how I will not be restricted by a building. I could get a T-Rex to chase their Alpha asses far away, as long as they remained outside that is. I laughed at the image of a T-Rex chasing the "big bad" Alphas into the sunset that appeared in my mind. He also seemed worried about Ennis, that if that alpha died, Kali may come after me or someone else. The thing I have noticed about Kali though, is she won't get too close to me while Mohegan is around; I know he will not leave my side until Scott and Isaac return. Yes, he normally does not leave my side anyway though, so I think I have little to worry about. Whenever I let him out to relieve himself, Yukon usually takes his place beside me until Mohegan returns; guaranteed protection basically. 

Being stuck inside Scott's house again was worse this time, because I have no idea when anyone will be back. There is nothing interesting on tv, and I feel like I already read every interesting book they own. 

I hear a soft whine beside me, I look and am met by the soft gaze of Mohegan. Great, he has to go AGAIN....

I motion my arms and he gets up excitedly. I open the back door to let him out and am met by the sight of the edge of the forest that surrounds the town. Scott's house is by no means at the edge, but you can still see where the town ends and the forest begins. It has been a while since I was able to enjoy a run through the forest with Mohegan. I smile at the thought of lying, on my belly, on Mohegan's back as he ran through the forest. I remember how it felt, the breeze flowing through my hair, the smell of the flowers and trees filling the air, and that simple feeling of pure freedom that can only be felt while running through the forest (or on the back of an animal, haha). 

Shifting beside me draws me back to reality, I look to find Yukon looking to me happily; boy do I love this guy! He never ceases to put a smile on my face, his puppy-like behavior can make anyone smile. I sit down on the stairs of the porch to wait for Mohegan, Yukon lies down beside me and rolls over on his back, exposing his belly to the world. I smile and reach my hand over to pet his soft belly. Thump! Thump! Thump! I can't help but to giggle as I hear his fluffy tail wagging and slamming against the wooden porch with joy. I could nickname him Bam-Bam, haha! 

It wasn't long before Mohegan returned and Yukon left, his head held low in respect for Mohegan and sadness at having to leave my side. "I have an idea Mohegan." I say with a smile. Mohegan tilts his head, curious, but also suspicious. "What do you say we go for a run? Just like old times? It has been a while, ya know." Mohegan simply turns to expose his back, his way of agreeing. 

Within minutes we were in the forest, and it was just as great as I remembered. Mohegan enjoyed leaping over fallen logs, bounding through streams and splashing me, as well as twisting and turning to dodge the many trees. Mohegan even enjoyed racing the deer herds, not chasing them, but running beside them. The deer know that they are not in danger, because of my presence on Mohegan's back. The whole time we raced the deer herd, Mohegan never snapped or made any aggressive movements; heck, he even turned back around to help a small deer that had tripped, he kept licking it and encouraging the animal to get back up. When it did get up, he wanted to play, the deer responded with playful movements as well. Everything seemed perfect until I heard that howl...

"The Alphas..." I had only whispered it, but Mohegan heard me loud and clear. I barely noticed that he had begun to run back toward the house. Damn, he's moving fast! Bang! My head collided with Mohegan's when he came to a sudden stop. "Ow! Mohegan! What the..." With my hand on my head I looked up and saw why he had stopped so suddenly. The twins are blocking our route, they may be separated, but they can merge quickly. Great, looks like someone doesn't want me leaving... And I betcha I know exactly who that someone is...

I grab a tuft of Mohegan's neck fur and pull, not hard, but enough that he felt it. He quickly spun around and ran, the twins gave chase. I could hear their growls as they ran behind us. Whenever I looked back, I was met with large fangs and red eyes... Shit! A great idea to get some relaxation ended up being a bad idea that may get my ass in serious trouble! 

I turn my head to the right as I hear another growl; I am met by the fierce gaze of Kali. I look to my left and find one of the twins running beside me; when I looked behind me, I saw the other twin directly behind Mohegan... Wait, they are herding us! I grab some of Mohegan's fur to try to get him to turn left, but the twin growls furiously and swipes a clawed hand at me, forcing Mohegan to straighten up. I look to my right and I know not to even dare to try to direct Mohegan her way, she has claws on her hands and feet, who knows what she could do; plus she already looks pissed, so...

Just beyond a shallow ditch I spot Deucalion, standing once again with his hands on the handle of his walking cane, as well as a grin big enough to compete with the crescent moon in the sky. I know exactly what they are doing now, they want me to cross out of Derek's territory and force me into Deucalion's; though Deucalion's is temporary, who knows how long he is staying... I guess my recent encounter, the one I thought may not have happened, actually did happen... Great... But still, if he gets me into his territory, I am fair game for recruitment. I need some help, wait, I have an idea! I grip Mohegan's fur with both hands and pull hard as we came to the edge of the ditch. He stopped just in time, but Kali and the one twin kept going and leapt across the ditch before they realized we stopped. Unfortunately, for the twin behind Mohegan, he ended up crashing into Mohegan's backside. As the twin was rising up, I reached back and grabbed Mohegan's tail and lifted it up, "Ready! Aim! FIRE!" Pfffffffffffffftttt! The unlucky werewolf is now realizing what a BITCH the extra sensitive nose can be...

Without hesitation I direct Mohegan to run horizontal to the ditch, I want to try to get away from the Alphas, but we cannot go a predictable route. If needed, I will get a bird to fly above and help direct Mohegan out of here. We don't get very far when an earth-shattering roar explodes through the forest from behind us. Holy shit! Deucalion sounds so pissed! The sound startled Mohegan enough to urge him to run faster; we need to get out of here ASAP!

It doesn't take long for the twins and Kali to catch up to us, especially since one twin and Kali had crossed back over the ditch to be on the same side as Mohegan and I. I'm sure Deucalion isn't far behind, but I have noticed that he takes his time; probably because of being blind and not wanting to risk running into anything. 

We need to lose the Alphas if we are going to get out of here any time soon, but that will be almost impossible; unless... I close my eyes and concentrate, and smile once I hear the heavy, rumbling footsteps of Allosaurus; a smaller cousin of T-Rex, perfect for the forests! The dinosaur runs past Mohegan and I and roars before charging Kali and the twins, scattering the werewolves. I look behind to see the Allosaurus chasing Kali around as she directs the twins to follow me. I won't let the Allosaurus hurt her, I just need to get away from the Alphas so I can get back to Scott's house.  
Basically, Allosaurus is acting as one scary distraction. I mean, he's twenty-some feet long and like nine or ten feet tall, so he is a force to be reckoned with. 

I keep a grip on Mohegan as he bounds through the forest and begins to turn to head toward Scott's house. Unfortunately, the twins aren't loosening up just because Kali is currently out of commission, and they keep Mohegan near the ditch. Shit! My heart speeds up when I hear a deep howl, but I don't recognize it. I look behind to see the twins slowing down with a confused look on both their faces. Looks like they don't recognize it either. 

Mohegan skids to a halt when something large leaps from the bushes and right over us, where it continued to head straight for the twins. Mohegan was preparing to run again, but I force him to stop; something about the creature seems familiar. I listen to its furious roars as it chases the twins and swipes at them with large paws. The two don't even have enough time to merge together, this creature is moving so swiftly! Suddenly, the twins are sent flying into two different trees, and are rendered unconscious. 

I watch as the creature stands erect and turns to face me; I gasp. It is the wolf-creature from my dreams! He's real?! I gaze in awe; everything is just like it is in my dreams, from his single saber-tooth, to the silver-grey patch on his neck, and the scars that cover his right eye. I get off Mohegan's back as the creature kneels down, just like my dreams! Mohegan seems unsure, so I pat his head gently to let him know I am okay with this. The creature holds out a large paw/hand and smiles at me, I step forward, curious as to why this creature defended me and appears in my dreams every night.

I stop in my tracks when I hear a howl, "Deucalion... I'm sorry, but I must leave. Thank you for helping me though!" I run forward and hug the creature around its massive neck before quickly getting on Mohegan's back and getting him to run once more. 

"Goodbye... My daughter..." I quickly turn back around to find the wolf-creature had disappeared. Maybe I had imagined the voice? But then again, there have been things recently that I thought I had imagined, but in fact, they were real...

The ride back in the direction of Scott's house was quiet, the forest and its inhabitants seemed as though they were afraid to make sounds, not wanting any unwanted attention. Soon enough though, I began to hear a noise, almost like a chanting. Mohegan trotted into a clearing where I made him stop. I looked up to see the Aurora Borealis (northern lights) dancing in the night sky. Wait, when did it get dark?? Owls were gathering in the trees surrounding the clearing, their voices harmonizing to a point where it was as if they were singing. 

I decided to concentrate and listen to the sounds I was hearing. "Who are you? Who are you?" That is what it sounded like they were saying/singing/chanting; funny thing is, I was beginning to ask myself this exact question. Suddenly, their voices began to sing a song:

You must go to the east, go to the west,  
The road is rocky and the way is far.  
It's a dangerous trail, a difficult quest,  
If you want know who you really are...

There are voices all around you,  
To comfort and to guide you.  
Fathers and teachers,   
Powerful creatures.  
And the voice that sings inside.

Or you can turn back around,  
Run along home.  
Back to the place where your friends are.  
Perhaps that is best,  
You need the rest.  
Who wants to go on a ridiculous quest?

Unless you want to know,  
You truly want to know,  
Unless you want to know...

Who you really are**. 

Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?  
(Song credit: Balto 2- Wolf Quest)

A ghostly figure appeared at the end of the song, to sing "Who you really are**"; it looked like one of those wolf-creatures, but she was pure white and had a voice like the angels in Heaven. Who was she? I mean, she had given me the same look that the tan male had given me just moments earlier; a look of familiarity and longing. They are making me wonder now, who am I? Or better yet even, WHAT am I? I don't even know who my birth parents are, I just know I had been adopted, and later abandoned. 

A howl filled the night air once more, okay wolf-creature; I will go to Scott's home now and get out of the forest. I could tell he was sending a warning my way that the Alphas are looking for me, but I feel like I can count on him to hold them off. I smile before signaling Mohegan to get out of the clearing so that we could search for a way out of the forest. 

With Mohegan's keen smell and the assistance of some bats, we quickly found our way out of the forest and headed back to Scott's house; safety at last. I let out a sigh of relief as we approached the front door, where the porch light was turned on signaling to me that they are home. I don't even have to ring the doorbell, I can tell by the wagging of Mohegan's tail that the boys had heard me get off Mohegan's back. 

The door was nearly ripped off its hinges when Scott opened it, "Where were you?! We looked everywhere, we were afraid that the Alphas got you!" Wow, I guess I had him more than a little worried. It was then I noticed that his wound from earlier had healed, finally. 

I held up my hands, "Whoa, whoa... No 'good to see ya' or hugs?" Scott's face lightened up a bit. "C'mon Scott, let me in. The Alphas are out looking for me and I would rather be inside..." I didn't even get to finish my sentence, Scott had grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, while Mohegan simply followed in before the door was shut and locked. "They're looking for you?" I turn to Isaac, who looked worried now. "Um, yea. Guys, sit down please. It's a long story, and honestly, I don't even know where this is all going." 

When Isaac and Scott had finally sat down, I told them everything. How I had gone for a run through the forest with Mohegan, the race with the deer, and the sudden interruption from the Alpha pack. They both laughed when I told them about the unlucky twin who Mohegan had, well, farted on; thus the sensitive nose being a total bitch... They even laughed when I described Kali running around with an angry Allosaurus on her heels. But, they stilled at the mention of Deucalion's immense roar that shook the forest. 

But, the some of the most interesting reactions came when I mentioned the wolf-creature, the same one from my dreams. They seemed to have trouble comprehending the size and speed of the creature, as well as the fact that it had been the exact same creature that visited me every night after I closed my eyes to dream. The boys were mesmerized by the fact that the creature mimicked behaviors from my dreams; kneeling down and reaching out. They even seemed interested in figuring out why the creature had looked at me in the way that it had. But, the reactions to the creature's words was priceless; the boys had their jaws to the floor when I repeated what the creature had said to me, "Goodbye... My daughter..."

If I thought their jaws couldn't get any lower, I was mistaken. For when I told them about what happened in the clearing, I swear their jaws had dropped further. I spoke the words of the song that the voices had sung to me, and of the ghostly figure of the white wolf-creature that had appeared, and how she had the same expression as the male from earlier. 

"Now, I find myself asking that question... Who am I? What am I? Cuz unless one of you has the answer for me, I myself don't even know who or what I am..." Scott and Isaac glanced at each other before Scott rose from his seat. "Kate, I honestly don't know what to tell you. But, I know someone who may be able to give you some answers... My boss, Dr. Deaton, he may have what you are looking for." I smiled at Scott and nodded. "I'll take you to see him soon, okay?" I nodded once more, before everyone dispersed for the night. Well, I guess I am staying the night once more. 

As I passed Scott's room, I looked and saw Isaac already passed out and snoring in the sleeping bag on the floor. I stifled a giggle as I continued to the room I had spent the night in before. 

When I entered the room, I looked up at the window and noted the remaining presence of Deucalion's symbol. I shake my head to clear any lingering thoughts from my mind so I could sleep. But alas, one thought remained through the night: Who am I really? What am I? 

 

Dream:

Once again I was visited by the wolf-creature. This time, he was accompanied by the ghostly white female; she stood beside him, and they held each other's hands/paws as if they were mates. Suddenly, the tune from earlier started. Soon, I found that same song playing within my dream. But when the song ended, the wolf-creatures faded into a fog. I found myself turning around, over and over, feeling lost, but yet, somehow found. That was when I noticed the eyes... To my right, golden eyes peered at me; to my left, a set of faded red eyes were locked on me. 

Then, the all too familiar clicking began... The red eyes belonged to Deucalion, and the golden eyes belonged to the wolf-creatures. Both were moving closer to me, yet neither seemed to really move anywhere. That was when I noticed a burning sensation on my wrist. Curious, I lifted it up to once again find Deucalion's mark there, almost like a tattoo... I lift my eyes back up to see the wolf-creatures standing still, like statues... Or soldiers... It was then that I noticed the hand on my shoulder. I followed the length of the arm to find Deucalion, but something was different. He had the same mark on the exact same wrist on which the mark is located on me... As if it was done on purpose, to align somehow... Does this mean something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, how was that?? Don’t worry, you will find out EXACTLY what Kate is soon, but I am afraid you must wait a couple more chapters… What do you think she may be? What about her dreams, what do you think they mean? Also, what about Deucalion? He promised that he will go to extremes to get her, how far do you think he will go?  
> P.S. The reason Deucalion has his pack herd her around the forest is because he wanted to take advantage of the absence of Scott and Derek, the main “walls” that stand between him and Kate. Plus, I thought it would be an interesting and tense scene, not being able to outrun the werewolves and being trapped between them, as well as knowing the intentions of said werewolves...Yes, Kate could have used a crocodile on Kali again, but, she could easily jump away from it and keep going; a T-Rex was too big to use in the forest. She also could not have used any other animals to get the werewolves away from her when her and Mohegan were surrounded, because she would then risk her own safety as well as Mohegan's. She will not endanger her pack if she can help it. Kate has to be smart with the situations she is in; she must know the size, speed, and strength of the animal(s) she desires to call upon, but must also know whether or not they will fit the environment/situation. That is why she ends up lost in thought or unsure of what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Teen Wolf fanfic, what do you think? I really liked Deucalion this season, my fave villain so far! Kate is my personal character, as is Mohegan. I think Deuc would be interested in trying to recruit her, because of what she can do with animals, and we haven't even seen her most impressive actions yet!


End file.
